Unexpected Arrivals
by NachoMama37
Summary: A friend returns from the dead and is welcomed back with opened arms. She will need to ajust to the new world. A cliche idea with a twist. Side project so updates will be sporadic, chapter legnth should make up for it though.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue 1

A/N: My muse insists I start this.

Oscar Pine, the youngest headmaster of the newly reopened Beacon Academy sits at his desk sifting through the applicants for next years students. Several seem quite promising, he mulls over a few and approves their applications. Glenda Goodwitch ever at his side, and quite likely it's only because of her staunch support that he was even awarded the title. These days he was equally Oscar Pine and Ozpin, though he could feel that the he would indeed be the wizards last reincarnation. Something that comforted him greatly. A knock sounded from his large oak doors and he raises an eyebrow.

"Professor Goodwich, do I have an appointment this afternoon?" He asks raising an eyebrow, it wouldn't be out of character to forget Things were understandably hectic since reestablishing the academy only a year ago.

"Not that I'm aware of." She pulls up her scroll and scans the calendar, this being one of a very few "light work" days.

"Come on in." He calls watching the doors as they opened. Glynda gasps and he stood in shock.

"My word." Was all Glenda could manage to say through the shock.

It was fall and as such the island of Patch was in its full colorful glory. The trees leaves in brilliant shades of red, golds and yellow browns. It was gorgeous. Their destination coming into view after a short walk. A cozy two story home with a beautifully manicured lawn. The double front doors while solid wood were engraved with stunning scroll work, bright silver knockers hanging on both of them, The doors were flanked with large windows a soft warm glow emanating from them. Oscar nods to his guest and she picks up one of the knockers and gives three solid knocks. Her heart beating out of her chest. Nora Valkryie opens the door. Her cheerful smile fading instantly as she drew her weapon.

"Nora?" The guest asks confused. Oscar steps in between them.

"Sorry, I forgot to call ahead, you can rest easy Miss Valkyrie, this is in fact the real Pyrrha Nikos." He assures.

Nora drops her hammer gasping which grabs Ren's attention from the other room. "How?" She manages.

"Nora, is everything okay?" Ren calls stepping into view when his jaw drops.

"It's really her?" Nora repeats things finally sinking in.

"Yes, it is indeed" Oscar nods.

Quicker than the long lost spartain can process she is wrapped in hug by Nora who is weeping tears of joy. "I don't care how, we missed you so much." Nora sobs.

"I missed you all as well." Pyrrha says crying as well. Ren smiles at the scene, Oscar beams, this is a reunion that no one saw coming and it warms his heart.

"Ren, what's going on? I hear Bella crying." A soft voice calls from behind them.

Ren's eyes widen in panic. "Ruby, you shouldn't be out of bed!" He scolds raising his voice a bit more than he meant to. "Everyone come in." He says as almost an after thought.

Pyrrha follows Ren and Nora in, the dark haired boy practically sprinting to the tiny reapers side. She's absolutely shocked at the tiny girls condition. Her hair is dull and lifeless on her head. Her bright sparkling silver eyes appearing dull and gray, sunken and accentuated with large dark circles under her eyes, and while the girl was always pale, her skin had a pallor of gray to it as well. She looked like she was on deaths door. The purple black bruises running up and down her arms added another level of shock.

"C'mon Rubes, we need you back in bed." Ren says now next to her, he catches her just as her legs give out and her head lulls to the side. The sound of a baby crying the only thing heard for a few seconds. Ren settles into work mode. "Nora, call Jaune, find out where he is and tell him to get here NOW! Oscar go get the baby, Pyrrha, with me." Ren gently lays Ruby fully on the floor assessing her. He swears under his breath.

"What's wrong with her?" Pyrrha asks concern and worry washing over her. She reaches out to brush some hair out of Ruby's face and gasps. "She's burning up!"

"On her first mission after having Bella, she was stung by a deathstalker." Ren states matter of factly.

"Why isn't she at a hospital then?" Pyrrha wonders.

"Deathstalkers are called that because there is no cure for the venom. If one happens to survive the initial attack, death will stalk the victim in the form of the venom. No one has ever lasted as long against the poison as Ruby has. Cover your eyes." Ren instructs as silver white light fills the room dying down as quickly as it came.

"What was that?" Pyrra cries out in shock.

"Ruby's silver eyes, we think that, along with the antivenom that the Schnee company is working on, her eyes are the only reasons she's lasted this long. The wound from the stinger has never healed and it constantly makes more and more venom, poisoning her by the second. It seems when the venom reaches a critical ratio Ruby's eyes activate as a survival mechanism, her eyes purify the grimm, but can only do so much on her own body." Ren explains.

"That's horrible, poor Ruby." The redheads heart is breaking.

"I'm here! Where is.. OH NO! RUBY!" Jaune rushes to Ren's side handing him a bag, he reaches out his hands glowing soft gold. Pyrrha watches as the color courses over Ruby's body, the bruising begins disappearing as Ren administers the medicine. "She's stable again." He sighs.

"What's this?" Ren asks holding up a tube.

"Just came in today, Weiss's scientists say it should help to neutralize the poison around the wound allowing her aura to take over and begin healing." Jaune explains.

"It'd be easiest to change the bandage in here." Ren observes.

"It would" Jaune agrees. "Pyrrha help me hold her up, Ren the rest is up to you." Jaune instructs and then blinks. "Pyrrha?"

"Hi, partner." She smiles a tiny bit, still too worried about Ruby.

"Okay, fill me in later." Jaune shakes his head. "I'll hold her up, Pyr, you keep the shirt out of Ren's way, Ren, they said to use a LOT of the cream."

They all do as instructed, Pyrrha gasps when Ren removes the bandage already on the tiny reaper. The purple black venom dripping from a red and angry looking scratch. Ruby comes to just before Ren places the cream soaked new bandage over the wound and she cries out in pain. Pyrrha fights back tears at her friends distress.

"That hurts." Ruby hisses.

"I know, when you're feeling better we'll call Weiss and have her put the scientist on the line that made it and you can thank her before you curse her out for three hours." Jaune attempts to joke dryly.

"How droll." Ruby hisses as the stinging dies down. "Bella is quiet, where is she?" Ruby asks eyes darting around the room.

"No worries mama Ruby, Auntie Nora and Uncle Oscar have everything under control." Nora reassures bouncing a baby with red tipped blonde hair and shining silver eyes.

"Lets get you in bed and you can cuddle her okay?" Jaune speaks gently. Ruby agrees, Jaune stands and picks Ruby up off the floor gently. Pyrrha and the others follow him down a hall into a cozy bedroom. He settles her into the bed and helps her get comfortable. Oscar hands him the baby girl whom he cradles and coos at booping her tiny nose before handing her to Ruby. The look of contentment that passes over Ruby's face brings a smile to Pyrrhas. The baby and mother yawn in unison which causes Jaune to smile with a level of fondness Pyrrha had never seen. Bella and Ruby snuggle up and both are asleep in minutes. Once Jaune is sure that Ruby is sound asleep he gently takes the baby and places her in a nearby crib, expertly grabbing a pacifier when the little one fusses. Once he's sure both baby and mother are sound asleep he quietly ushers everyone out and gently closes the door.

Pyrrha is caught off guard when Nora smacks Jaune upside the head. "You cut it close this time." Nora scolds.

"Hey, the pharmacist insisted on lecturing me on the cream." He says defensively rubbing his head. It's then that a flicker of gold on the knights hand catches Pyrrhas attention. She smiles, happy for him, though it may complicate the news she has. "Thanks for helping today Pyr, but um.. where did you come from? Ruby saw.. well, there isn't delicate way to phrase this. Ruby saw you die." Jaune sounds tired and weary.

"That's a rather long story, one that would best be told in the living room." Oscar smiles, nodding down the hall.

The five of them settle in the living room. Jaune slumps into an arm chair, Oscar sits in its match. Ren and Nora settle on the couch with Pyrrha sitting next to Nora.

"I was dead…I remember that, a few weeks ago the God of Light came to me. It's a little fuzzy to be honest. I remember him saying my sacrifice was .. valiant.. and now with someone named "Salem" gone that as a reward to Remnants savior he would allow me to come back. I must have agreed because I woke up at my parents home in my old bed. The thing is.. I wasn't alone, there was a child with me. It's strange to say, but he's mine." She says uncertainly.

"How could that be?" Ren wonders.

"Miss Nikos, how old do you estimate the child to be?" Oscar enquires.

"He says he's four." She answers.

"You were dead for six years." Jaune points out.

"Hmm, time does flow differently in the afterlife, and it's not always consistent either." Oscar muses.

"The thing is, I have memories of being pregnant, taking care of him as an infant and getting through the terrible twos, birthdays and Christmases. Things that I couldn't logically have been around for but he has the same memories. My parents were understandably thrilled and confused when the two of us walked down stairs. I seem to have aged appropriately as well."

Nora smiles, she's seen way too much crazy stuff at this point to dispute any of the story. "So, what's your son's name?"

Pyrrha smiles her eyes full of love. "Archer, he's kind and caring, so smart, but a bit clumsy, he's a lot like his father in that way."

"You know who the father is?" Jaune questions.

"Of course. It's you Jaune, congratulations, it's a boy!" Pyrrha smiles.

"How?" Ren asks confused.

"Umm... the night before she decided to be the fall maiden, we we're doing some training and.. yea.. seventeen year old me didn't have the most self control." Jaune sighs.

" I..uh, may have gotten a bit too… aggressive." Pyrrha relents embarrassed, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Oh, yea, you told us about that." Nora nods.

"Ruby's going to get a kick out of this." Jaune muses, Ren laughs out loud and Oscar snorts.

"None of you seem surprised in this revelation." Pyrrha points out. "Also, Ruby knows?" That embarrass her a bit.

Jaune chuckles. "I have no secrets from my wife after all, and yea.. that story kinda came out at our wedding shower. On that note, make sure to dilute any drinks Yang happens to make you."

"You and Ruby huh? That's really sweet. Is she going to be okay though?" She is honestly genuinely happy for them, but very concerned about her friend.

Jaune frowns. "It's anybody's guess right now, though on the last checkup her survival chances went from twenty to twenty five percent. She's a fighter, she wants to be around for Bells."

"Your daughter is beautiful." Pyrrha smiles.

"Would you like to know her name?" Jaune asks, the soft smiles on Ren and Nora's faces make the room feel cozy and warm.

"Isn't it Bella?" Pyrrha asks.

"That's just her nickname, here look at this." Jaune pulls out his wallet and hands his partner a piece of pink paper.

Pyrrha reads it out loud. "Announcing the arrival of Pyrrha Summer Rose Arc." She trails off…. "You named her after me?" She whispers.

"Nope." Jaune chirps. "That was all Ruby, but when she brought up the idea I couldn't think of anything more perfect. We even went all the way to Argus to get your parents blessing." He smiles fondly. Speaking of your namesake, I hear her calling. I'll be right back. Jaune leaves the room returning a short time later with a very fussy baby. "Teething is no fun, is it Bella Boo?" He coos soothingly bouncing the infant. "Sorry to ask, but Nora could you?"

"On it!" Nora cheers, leaving the room and returning a second later with a frozen teething ring. She hands it to the baby who grabs it shoving the cold squishy ring in her mouth. Nora holds her hands out and Bella gladly reaches over to her. Jaune smile and transfers the babe to his dear friend. "Ohh, auntie Nora just can't get over how precious you are! No she can't!" Nora babbles nuzzling the baby's cheek with her nose.

"Pyrrha, if it's okay, I'd very much like to meet Archer." Jaune sounds hopeful.

Pyrrha smiles warmly. "Of course it's alright. He's with my parents in Vale right now. Ozpi… Oscar suggested I come alone at first. I see why now. I have something to ask too. Who is Salem, and who is the savior of Remnant?"

"Salem.. is a long story. In the most basic of ways you can consider her a human turned grimm. She was the ultimate threat to humanity. The Queen of the Grimm, and cursed with immorality. The savior of all of Remnant? Well, she's currently sleeping down the hall." Oscar finishes with a fondness in his voice.

Pyrrha blinks. "Ruby?"

"Yep!" Nora chirps. "You should have seen it, I'll fill you in fully another time. The short version is Ruby purified the grimm right out of Salem, and cute boy Oz had a talk with her and then.. that was it."

Oscar sighs. "Please don't call me that." He says pinching his nose. "That description is fairly accurate, though I think we should pick this up tomorrow. Well, you all can, Glenda will kill me if I skip out on tomorrow's assembly."

"Tomorrow?" Pyrrha questions, Nora nudges her and points to Jaune sound asleep in his chair, little Bella sleeping contentedly on Nora. Pyrrha smiles fondly. "It has been a long day."

"Ren, you get Bells, I'll get Jaune." Nora stands gently handing the baby over to Ren. Pyrrha watches in amusement as Nora flings Jaune over her shoulder effortlessly. The two carry their charges down the hall. They return a few minutes later.

"Does that happen often?" Pyrrha wonders.

Ren shrugs. "Couple times a week."

"I'll come back tomorrow I'll bring Archer too." Pyrrha yawns.

"I can't wait to meet my new nephew!" Nora half cheers half yawns. Pryyha waves leaving the home with Oscar. It was an interesting day, her heart is full seeing her friends again, though she is still very worried about Ruby. Jaune wakes in the morning momentarily taking in the peace and feeling more rested than he had in months. His eyes widen in panic as he reaches across the bed placing his hand on Ruby's face. He scrunches his face in confusion, a smile breaking out on his face. Her fever is gone. She rolls over towards him and flutters her eyes open. Her cheeks have a rosy glow to them and her eyes are once again glistening silver pools. "Good morning my love." He whispers.

"Good morning dear." Ruby yawns, stretching, she blinks several times and smiles. "Nothing hurts." She whispers in awe.

Jaune tears up. "Nice Weiss strikes again." He gently pulls Ruby to him in a hug.

"I feel like I just woke up from a nightmare." The tiny reaper sighs.

"Me too." Jaune affirms. "Hey, Rubes?" She hmms. "I know this sounds crazy, but we had a visitor yesterday."

She snorts. "What's crazy about that? We have visitors all the time."

He laughs a bit. "It's not that we had a visitor, its who the visitor was, that's the crazy part." He proceeds to tell her about the day prior, every detail. When he stops she's quiet for several seconds before a grin splits her face.

"Do we get to meet Archer?" Her eyes dance with excitement, his heart swells both at her enthusiasm but at the sparkle in her eyes.

"Pyrrha said we could." He smiles, breaking out into laughter. "I missed you so much."

"She snuggles into his chest. "I promised didn't I? Plus I'm an Arc now."

"An Arc always keeps their word." He says with pride. "I love you."

"I love you." She returns.

"DaaaaaaDaaaaa"

"Bella!" Ruby grins, She pushes herself up out of the bed, her legs wobble and she sinks back into the bed sitting on it's edge. "I guess I've gotten a bit.. wobbly." She half laughs.

Jaune reaches over ruffling her hair. "You'll be baker of cookies and slayer of monsters again in no time." He reassures. A knock on their bedroom door followed by Nora walking in follow in short order.

"Rise and shine sleepy hea.." She stops in her tracks and gasps. "Ruby!" It's all she manages to restrain herself from tackling her friend out of joy. Nora hugs Ruby and retrieves the baby. "I'll get the munchkin ready for the day you two go eat." She instructs, Jaune and Ruby smile. He hops out of bed and helps Ruby walk slowly to the kitchen where Ren is putting the final touches on breakfast. His back is to them as he works at the stove.

"Hi Ren." Ruby chirps.

The dark haired man drops his spatula and turns around. He takes her in noting how much healthier she looks. He smiles brightly. "Welcome back." He says simply walking over and hugging her gently. Nora arrives with Bella and places her in her highchair next to Ruby. A plate of eggs, toast, and mixed fruit is placed in front of Ruby and a bowl of mashed bananas is ready for the baby. Ruby gently begins feeding her daughter who babblles and coos between each bite. The smile on Ruby's face lights the room, the weight of worry finally lifted from them. A knock comes at the front door.

"I'll get it." Nora sings almost skipping to answer the door. She returns soon enough with Pyrrha and a small red headed green eyed little boy following behind.

"Hello." Pyrrha greets them taking in the scene in the kitchen. "Ruby, you look much better today!"

Silver eyes turn meeting emerald green. If possible the smile on the tiny reapers face grew broader.

"Pyrrha, It's so good to see you! I feel so much better, guess I wont have to cuss Weiss's scientists out after all." She half pouts.

"Um.." Pyrrha almost asks.

"Oh, she doesn't do it often, but.. the last time she did… well.. both Qrow and Yang were blushing, girl's got quite the vocabulary." Nora sounds oddly proud.

Ruby nods sharply. "No one touches Crescent Rose. Whose the little cutie over there?" Ruby motions with Bella's spoon.

"Everyone, this is Archer." Pyrrha ruffles his hair.

"Nice to meet you!" Ruby says brightly, resuming feeding Bella.

Jaune gets up and kneels in front of the boy inspecting him. "Hi Archer, I'm really glad to meet you." He holds out his hand to the boy for a handshake.

Archer turns his head taking in the blonde man in front of him. "You're my dad!" He cheers, eyes sparkling. The little boy jumps wrapping Jaune in the tightest hug his little arms can muster.

"Awwww, so cute!" Ruby and Nora coo in perfect unison catching Pyrrha off guard in the best way possible.

"Yes, I am, and that little one over there is your sister. Her name is Pyrrha Summer Rose Arc, but we just call her Bella. Now that I think of it, Pyrrha, what's Archers full name? I need to send it to mom and dad and have him added to the family crest." He sets the little boy down looking up at Pyrrha while the little boy beelines for the baby thrilled at the thought of having a playmate.

"It's Jaune Archer Nikos Arc." Pyrrha answers watching as Ruby allows her son to feed baby Bella a bite.

"That's a fine name." Ren nods in approval.

"Yes, it is." Jaune says approval ringing through his voice.

"I'm still kind of shocked at how easily everyone has accepted us." Pyrrha says setting at the table as Nora serves her a plate.

They all shrug. "We've seen genies, silver eyed warriors, a literal human grimm, not to mention a man with two souls became one of our best friends. Honestly the fact that it sounds crazy makes it all that much easier for us to believe." Ren explains.

Pyrrha laughs and everyone settles in to eat, the red headed woman watches as Ruby patiently answers each of Archers infinite questions and teaches him how to feed the baby. Little Bella seems equally as mesmerized by the boy as he is with her.

Jaune sighs catching their attention. "Hey, Rubes, I think I get how your dad must feel."

Ruby raises an eyebrow at him. "Huh?"

"Archer looks nothing like me! I mean at least Yang got his hair color, but there's no evidence of your dads genetic influence on you what so ever. If they'd said they cloned your mom and gave the resulting baby to Tai to raise no one would bat an eye." He explains.

Ruby looks at him like he's lost his mind and Nora laughs. Ren shakes his head sighing. Pyrrha chuckles. "That's not true, he has your eye shape and nose, and while he's young yet, I think he'll have your build."

"Well, I guess that's okay then. He seems like a great kid either way, he's really taken to Bella too." Jaune relents.

A knock comes from the front door again. "It's my turn." Ren says standing, he leaves the room returning a few moments later with Tai and to every one's surprise Oscar."

Tai practically sprints to Ruby's side beside himself with happiness at how good she looks, he wraps her in a hug. He eventually releases her wiping a tear from his eyes. "It's good to have you back kiddo." Ruby and Tai smile at each other when Bella shouts "PAAPP!" The little girl reaches her hands towards Tai smiling and repeating "Paaap" over and over. He reaches over and lifts her from the highchair settling her on his shoulder. Her chubby little hands reaching for his shaggy golden hair.

"I guess that ends the argument of what she'll call you, Pap." Jaune laughs.

"I can live with Pap." Tai grins bouncing the baby.

"Hey dad, guess what?" Ruby sing songs.

"What?" Tai returns.

"This little cutie over here is Archer, he's Bella's brother, so.. you've got a grandson now!" Ruby sounds so proud and happy.

Pyrrha is about to say he doesn't have to treat the little boy as his grandson if he doesn't want to. Tai speaks before she can. "Welcome to the family little dude." Tai looks down at the boy smiling. "Details later?"

"Of course." Jaune agrees.

"Miss Rose, its good to see you up and about." Oscar finally finds time to greet her.

"Hey Oscar! I'm definitely up, but not so much about. I'm pretty weak still." She admits.

"That is to be expected, I'll inform the council later this evening." Oscar nods.

"ugh, I forgot." Ruby whines.

"Councilwoman Rose I am shocked!" Nora teases.

"Council?" Pyrrha repeats uncertainly.

"Ah, yes, Miss Nikos you are looking at five members of the Valean Council. It's only fitting as they all played major roles in defeating Salem and reclaiming Beacon." Oscar explains.

"I'm going to have to do another press conference aren't I?" Ruby whines.

"Once your doctor clears you for work, yes. You are an important public figure, and the first person in history to survive deathstalker venom." The ex farm hand chuckles.

Ruby looks up at Tai. "Daaaaddddyyy."

Tai laughs. "Sorry short stuff, not even your dad can save you from your occupational hazards."

A/N: So, my brain absolutely refused to let this idea go. The muse is a fickle thing after all. This will be another side project with iffy updates. A question, I'm too lazy to look it up, is there a ship name for Sun and Pyrrha? I ask because the muse has decided they will be a thing later in this story. If you expected anything other than Lancaster from me... heh. The irony of Pyrrha naming her son Archer isn't lost on me either, but he insists that's his name, sooo.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue 2

A/N: Bits and bobs from my other stories may be mentioned in this fic they wont be main plot points so don't worry if you haven't read them.

Breakfast was finished and cleaned, Ren and Nora refused Pyrrha's kind offer to help cleanup. Oscar had seen himself off not long ago, a scroll call from Glenda threatening unimaginable horrors, that is she would leave all the paper work in the office to him alone if he didn't return to start the assembly on time ensured his quick departure. Archer and Bella were in the living room floor playing, the little boy was extra attentive and gentle of the baby. Ruby and Pyrrha both smiled softly at the siblings playing when a wistful sigh from Ruby catches Pyrrha's attention. She looks over at the silver eyed woman and raises an eyebrow.

"Never thought I'd see the day Bells would get to play with a sibling." She says smiling with no hint of sadness in her voice, what Pyrrha heard sounded more like pride?

"What do you mean? The venom? You're going to be okay now aren't you?" The redheaded woman sounds concerned.

Ruby waves her hand a little. "It seems that way, Doctor Brown will be over in a bit for my weekly checkup, so he'll let us know that for sure, but I feel really good." Ruby smiles then her expression changes just a bit, it's not sadness Pyrrha sees but another emotion she can't quite place. "It's a long story, but what's the easiest way to put it? Um, I no longer have the ability to have children. The deathstalker venom did a number on me over the months."

"Oh Ruby, I'm so sorry." Pyrrha begins.

Ruby waves her hand again smiling. "Don't be, Jaune has seven sisters, Yang and Blake are in the process of adopting, Ren and Nora will probably have like ten kids. Were gonna be up to our eyeballs in babies before long." Ruby laughs at herself. "I'm perfectly content having one baby at all, besides it's kind of perfect." Ruby's voice conveys nothing but the ring of truth.

"It's perfect? What do you mean?" Pyrrha is confused.

"They're like Yang and I. It's the best thing ever!" Ruby's eyes sparkle watching as Archer builds a little block tower that Bella promptly smashes down causing both siblings to laugh.

"After everything you've been through, you still manage to find the bright side of everything. I'm glad that hasn't changed." Pyrrha smiles the admiration in her voice shining through.

A knock at the door draws their attention. "That's probably the doctor." Ruby explains and then smiles, I've been waiting for this all day. "Come in!" She calls, the doorknob turns and a man a few years older than Tai walks in carrying a little black doctors bag.

"Bless my soul, look at you." The man's voice carries fondness.

"Oh, hey Doc, you're right on time as always." Jaune greets walking in the room.

The doctor begins laying out his equipment and taking vitals.

"Should I leave the room?" Pyrrha asks feeling a little awkward, not only that the doctor seems to have caught the attention of little Archer.

"Nah, you can stay if you want." Ruby reassures. The doctor pokes and prods and takes a few blood samples. The process takes around half an hour.

"One last thing lets look at that wound." The doctor announces. Ruby stands and leans on Jaune as the doctor works to gently remove the bandage. He gasps. "It's gone, well all but.. I can't believe it."

"It's gone?" Jaune repeats dumbfounded.

"Have a look." The doctor instructs. Jaune steps around Ruby and reaches out tentatively touching the faded pink line where the horrible scratch and oozing venom had been just yesterday.

"It's really gone." He whispers.

"Can I sit down now, I'm tired and feel like a pin cushion." Ruby whines.

"You are feeling better if you can complain." The doctor teases.

"Oh, sorry" Ruby sounds embarrassed.

"No, complain away, it's the first time through all this you have. I'm glad to hear it. Now, look at this!" The doctor grins holding up a gadget.

"What is that?" Pyrrha asks curious despite herself.

"This little device tests the venom levels present in a sample." The doctor states handing the device to the redhead. "Care to read it for me?"

Pyrrha twists the little device trying to figure it out. "I think it says zero?" She asks uncertainly.

"Yep!" He chirps.

Jaune and Ruby blink letting the information sink in. "It's gone?" Ruby asks tentatively.

"Yes, it's gone, I'll send a sample out to the lab just to confirm. Still, you've been in severe aura depletion for six months, so until the results come back you're still on house arrest. So don't go overdoing it. Next week you can come into the office and we'll assess the rest. Okay?" The doctor looks her over.

"Yes sir." Ruby agrees. The doctor packs up and leaves, chuckling about how he and the Schnee's scientists worked a miracle in making that cream. Jaune shows him out returning to the living room. Pyrrha is down on the floor playing with Archer and Bella, Ruby is sitting on the couch in shock, her eyes meet Jaune's as he stands in front of her.

"It's over." She whispers in awe lightly touching her stomach where the sting was. That does it and Jaune sinks to his knees in relief. "It's over." He whispers through tears, burying his face in her stomach and wrapping his arms around her. She can't help but cry tears of joy with him and runs her fingers through his hair.

"Is everything okay?" Nora walks in looking concerned.

Jaune sits up wiping his eyes smiling. "Yea, it is."

"Doc says I'm cured." Ruby sniffles wiping her eyes and smiling.

Nora stands in shock blinking, the words not registering yet. A tap on her shoulder and she meets Pyrrha's eyes. "It's true." She smiles.

Nora stands quiet for several more seconds before a huge smile crosses her face. She runs across the room tackling Jaune, laughing.

"What was that for." The knight whines.

"I can't tackle Ruby yet!" She explains. "Can I tell everyone else?" She pleads. Ruby nods laughing. Nora helps Jaune up, hugs Ruby and Pyrrha before ruffling Archer and Bella's hair on the way out.

"Hey, Pyrrha?" Ruby calls after a moment.

"Yes Ruby?" She answers.

"Thank you." Ruby praises.

"All I did was read a machine." Pyrrha sounds confused.

Ruby shakes her head. "No, I mean, for back then, sometimes I would focus on the memory of your voice telling me not to come back for eighty years.. when things got rough. I didn't want to disappoint you by showing up to early." Ruby shuffles her feet a little feeling a bit embarrassed, even though she couldn't pinpoint why.

Pyrrha blinks and her jaw drops. "You remembered that?" Ruby nods, Pyrrha smiles. "Well, I'm glad you took my advice to heart." The redhead walks over to hug her friend. The three adults smile, Bella begins fussing.

"I bet she needs changed and a bottle, it's almost naptime after all." Nora pops in, diaper and bottle in hand. The bubbly woman changes the baby's diaper and brings her to Ruby. She settles Bella into Ruby's arms and hands her the bottle. Archer climbs up on the couch watching.

"Archer, maybe you should come over here." Pyrrha calls worried the boy is being annoying.

"He's fine, promise." Ruby yawns watching as her daughter drinks.

"Pyr, Jaune, could you two come here for a second? Nora calls from the kitchen. Pyrrha and Jaune look at each other in confusion and then back to Ruby and the kids.

"I've got it under control." Ruby smiles waving them off.

The two smile and answer Nora's call. They return several minutes later to find a sight that makes the entire day perfect. Archer has his head on Ruby's lap, one of his small hands holding one of Bella's even smaller hands. Ruby's free hand is resting on Archers vibrant red hair. All three are sound asleep with smiles on their faces. Jaune places his hand on Pyrrha's shoulder, his eyes never leaving his wife's content face. "You know partner, I never would have imagined you'd come back to us, let alone with my child in tow." He looks her in the eyes. "I can't even picture my life without all four of you."

Pyrrha smiles, she had loved Jaune once, her six years in the afterlife watching him with Ruby, she fell out of love with him and fell in love with "them." Nothing, other than Archer felt more pure and perfect in the world than Jaune and Ruby together to her. She beams up at Jaune, noting for the first time his height change. "I feel the same way partner. It sounds weird, but I feel like this is how it's always been." She motions to the sleeping trio.

"It does." He agrees.

Tai comes into the room. "So what did she say about the party?" He asks stopping and smiling at the scene on the couch. He takes out his scroll and snaps a picture. "I've got a nearly identical picture of Summer, Ruby and Yang."

"Does that make Yang the Qrow of our family?" Jaune wonders.

"Heh, I guess it kinda does." Tai snorts.

A few days pass and the evening will bring friends and family alike to Jaune and Ruby's home. Ruby is feeling stronger by the day. Pyrrha and Archer have taken to staying in one of the guest rooms upstairs. Ruby walks into the kitchen to find Ren hard at work cooking for the event. "Bella's down for her nap, need any help?" She calls out to her brother in arms.

"If you could stuff the dumplings that would be a huge help, the filling and wrappers are on the table." Ren motions with a wooden spoon.

"Okay, I can do that!" Ruby answers brightly sitting at the table, she begins scooping filling and crimping the edges like a pro. The two work in quiet companionship the only sounds that of the food cooking. Jaune and Nora soon arrive back home from the store with bags of food and supplies. Jaune puts the groceries away while Nora finishes up setting up the serving area. Jaune turns from the pantry having just finished putting the last bit away when Ruby giggles to herself. She calls out to Jaune to get his attention and flings a dumpling wrapper at him. It lands over his right eye. The three occupants in the kitchen stay in silence for several seconds.

"Pyrrha says she and Arch are on the way back from seeing her parents off." Nora strides into the kitchen. Ruby and Jaune lose it and begin laughing.

"I thought I'd miss!" Ruby snickers.

"Oh, sure, little miss best sniper in all of Remnant is going to miss?" He laughs but begins to stalk towards her. "I'll get my revenge." He says casually removing the wrapper from his eye, a grin on his face.

"There's no time for a food fight, we have a party to get ready for." Ren half scolds half laughs.

"Yes dad." Jaune pouts. Ren sets Jaune and Nora to work. Pyrrha and Archer return a short while later.

The little boys eyes scan the room. "Where's my sister?" He asks.

"She's napping right now, but in the meantime wanna help me with the balloons?" Jaune walks by with dozens of colorful balloons in bunches. Archers eyes light up and he nods running to follow his dad.

"What can I do?" Pyrrha questions.

"Nora could probably use some help upstairs." Jaune motions with his elbow.

The rest of the day goes quite quickly and soon enough everyone begins to arrive. Tai arrives with Blake and Yang. Weiss arrives with Neptune, Oscar, Glenda, Oobleck and Port are the last to show up. Pyrrha has been instructed to stay upstairs, with the exception of Glenda and Oscar none of the new arrivals knew of her return. Once the greetings for Ruby were over and everyone slightly settled, Jaune taps his glass to get the attention of everyone.

"So, this little get together is to of course celebrate Ruby beating the deathstalker venom. We also have another announcement." Jaune starts.

"OH am I gonna be an aunt again?" Yang shouts trying to fluster her brother in law.

"I mean, yea, but not in the way you're thinking Yang." Jaune puts emphasis on her name causing the group to all laugh a bit. "It's probably easier if we just show you. If our special guests would please come on down." Jaune calls up the stairs. The room goes quiet waiting in curiosity when Pyrrha and Archer step into view.

Pyrrha smiles and waves. "Hello again." She states simply walking down the stairs to settle next to Ruby. Archer making his way to Blake who was holding Bella. The situation is explained briefly and little Archer is introduced after he pulls on Blake's shirt demanding to know who she was and why she had his sister.

"Archer, it's okay, that's your Aunt Blake." Ruby reassures the little boy. Pyrrha distracts him with food for a while as Ruby and Yang talk with Blake and Jaune. Soon enough Yang walks over to the little boy to properly introduce herself. "Hi Archer, I'm your Aunt Yang." She holds out her mechanical arm for a handshake. Pyrrha gasps having not noticed until then. Archer studies the hand and shakes it. "I like robots." He says smiling. "Can I call you Robo Aunt?" He stuffs a breadstick in his mouth. Pyrrha is mortified, but Yang cracks up and ruffles his red hair. "Sure thing kid."

Oobleck, Tai and Port entertain the party with stories of their travels for a while before Bella and Archer start yawning. Pyrrha, Ruby and Jaune excuse themselves for a few minutes to put the kids to bed. Pyrrha and Archer heading upstairs, Ruby, Jaune and Bella just down the hall. Jaune returns alone not long after smiling.

"One of our guests of honor fell asleep rocking the baby." He chuckles.

Neptune takes an opportunity with both Ruby and Pyrrha out of the room. He grins ignoring the way Weiss calls his name in warning. "So.. you and Pyrrha eh, didn't know you had it in ya back in the day." Port and Oobleck sputter a caught a bit off guard.

"It was one time!" Jaune whines.

"Ignore him, he's dumb." Weiss sighs, repeating one of Sun's constant teases of his best friend.

"Oh, you know you love me." Neptune grins, Weiss smiles but rolls her eyes.

"Hey, Weiss, really thank you, if it wasn't for the dedication of your scientists.." Jaune trails off.

Weiss humphs. "Anything for my BFF." She grins.

Pyrrha returns down the stairs not long after and many stories are told. Yang wanders down the hall peering in at her sleeping sister. She wipes a tear from her eye. She had been sure so many times that Ruby wouldn't make it through the night after getting frantic phone calls from Jaune or Nora. Seeing her laughing and smiling tonight had been just what she needed. She feels a tug on her shirt. Looking down she see's a mop of red hair and shining green eyes looking up at her.

"Aunt Robo, what are you doing?" He yawns.

Yang smiles and picks him up. "Just checking on my baby sister. What are you doing up? I remember seeing your mom put you to bed mister."

"I wanted to say goodnight to my sister." He says yawning again.

Yang smiles at the little boy. "Us big brothers and sisters gotta keep our baby sisters safe don't we?"

He nods firmly. "Because we are big and they are little!"

Yang nods. "That's right. How about this? I'll take you in, you whisper goodnight and then you go to bed and go to sleep? If you're too tired you can't watch out for her can you?"

Archer agrees and Yang takes him in and lets him peer in over the crib. He whispers his goodnight and Yang returns him to the staircase winking at Pyrrha who had been watching them. The boy walks up the stairs to his room and Yang smiles.

"Sorry about that, he's a bit protective of Bella it seems." Pyrrha sighs fondly.

"Eh, seems to run in the family. I respect his convictions." Yang nods.

"Now that I think about it, you could be pretty protective of Ruby at Beacon." Pyrrha muses. "You took the news of my return just as easily as everyone else. I know I keep saying thi,s but I'm shocked at how easily all of this has been accepted."

Yang shrugs. 'My mom and Qrow can turn into literal birds, what's not to believe?" She claps Pryyha on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family."

A few more days pass and Ruby and Jaune return from her checkup. Ruby beelines for Bella scooping her up for a quick snuggle. "Were you a good girl for Aunt Pyrrha?" She asks snuggling the baby.

"She was a perfect angel." Pyrrha confirms. "So, how'd the appointment go?"

"The lab confirmed no trace of venom left, and look!" Ruby grins holding out her scroll.

"Aura level 100%" Pyrrha reads.

"She's got her aura back, but the doctor is only clearing her for council work for at least six months. She needs to build her strength back up." Jaune explains.

"Yea, I probably couldn't fight off a pack of creeps, let alone anything else right now. I do have permission for light training, but no sparring. I better call Oscar and ask when I should return. It's going to take months to catch up." Ruby whines setting Bella back down to play with Archer.

"You know he's going to schedule that press conference too." The blonde reminds his wif. She visibly deflates.

"Whyyy." She whines causing Pyrrha to chuckle.

"I know the feeling but I'm sure you'll do fine." Pyrrha encourages.

"Just go get the call over with, I'll make insanely unhealthy amounts of carbs for lunch while you do." Jaune bargains. Ruby relents and leaves to make the call. Jaune and Pyrrha take the kids into the kitchen and work on making spaghetti for lunch. Ruby joins them still on the phone with Oscar. She taps Pyrrha on the shoulder to get her attention.

"He wants to talk to you." Ruby explains handing her scroll over to the redhead. Pyrrha leaves the room to talk. To the younger man. "I'll have company at the press conference, he wants to announce her return from the dead." She explains.

"That's not gonna be fun to explain to the rest of the council." Jaune sighs.

"Yea, but at least the world knows that there are or were bits of magic left in Remnant thanks to Cinder broadcasting the fight against Salem. It's a good thing her plan to cause mass panic backfired. It should be easy enough for the public to accept. Councilman Gray already sent an email to me of what he "expects" of my return. He's going to be the one to raise a fuss. He already thought I was too young, and being sidelined for six months has given him nothing but time to scheme." Ruby grumbles.

"It's a good thing we don't fall under his district then, isn't it? That, and we have the support of many Athlesian council members too. He's just a blustery old windbag." Jaune states simply.

"Yea, I'm just really not looking forward to dealing with him though." She whines.

The day of the press conference arrives and the home is abuzz with activity. Tai arrived earlier picking up Bella and Archer for the day. Ren, Nora, Jaune, Pyrrha and Ruby will be leaving for Beacon in under an hour. Ruby reaches down buckling her boot, standing she adjusts her ammo belt and affixes Crescent Rose to her holster at her back. Walking into the living room she finds Jaune grinning. He holds out her cloak. She smiles at him and takes her cape, spinning in around her with a flourish and affixing her emblem to the collar. The familiar weight of the garment feeling comforting.

"Welcome back." Jaune states, pride in his voice.

"Good to be back." Ruby returns. "Is our surprise ready?" She looks over to Ren.

"It is indeed, I had Tai leave it on the porch." Ren explains. Team Ranger all smile leaving Pyrrha confused. Nora grabs her around the shoulders and pushes her towards the door.

"We got you a welcome back gift." Nora cheers, pushing Pyrrha towards the door.

The group gather on the porch around a large box. "I couldn't possibly.. " Pyrrha starts.

"You can and you will." Nora asserts.

"We insist." Ren says kindly.

Pyrrha removes the top of the box and gasps. "How." She questions pulling out exact replicas of Milo and Akouo.

"We came up with the idea and messaged your parents. The weaponsmith in Argus that made the originals was thrilled to recreate them for us." Jaune explains.

"Thank you." Pyrrha whispers.

"Can't have a huntress without her weapons." Nora proclaims. A honk draws their attention.

"That's the taxi, we better get going." Ruby whines, still not looking forward to the press conference. The taxi and bullhead ride to Beacon goes smoothly and thanks to the foresight to take some anti nausea meds Jaune doesn't experience any air sickness. They are taken around to the back entrance through several security checkpoints.

"Is all of this security really necessary?" Pyrrha wonders.

Ruby sighs. "Yea, last time a random, very aggressive reporter snuck through and surprised me. I maybe might have knocked him unconscious accidentally." Ruby rubs her neck embarassed.

"You do tend to hit first ask questions later." Ren chuckles, Ruby shrugs, Pyrrha blinks not knowing what to make of the situation. The group are met at the door by Glenda and Oscar and they all settle in the designated waiting area. "Do we have to?' Ruby whines.

Oscar laughs a bit. "I'm sure you'll do fine Miss Rose. I've arranged it so Miss Lavender will handle all the questions."

Ruby sighs in relief. "Thanks."

"I understand you're on six months light duty Ruby?" Glenda asks conversationally.

"Yea, I can do council work and light training." The tiny reaper explains.

"In that case will you be returning to Vale?" Oscar asks.

Ruby and Jaune look at each other, he nods. "Yea, I guess so, it's closer to the office."

"Mr. Ren, Miss Valkryie?" Oscar again asks.

"I don't see why not." Ren answers.

"Miss Nikos?" Glenda asks this time.

"Where would I stay?" She wonders.

"Oh, that part is easy, we have an apartment complex for our council members and one happens to have opened up." Glenda explains.

"I'm not a member of the council though." Pyrrha points out.

"Well, not yet, but I've already put your nomination up to a vote, if the four remaining members vote yes, and you agree, your assignment would start immediately." Oscar informs her.

"I would be honored of course, but why me?" Pyrrha wonders.

"Much like Miss Rose has become a beacon of light and hope for the people, seeing one of the students that fought so valiantly against Salem's forces return from the dead and take on the mantle of helping the people will surely inspire more hope and positive feelings in the people." Oscar explains. "Now as for our missing four votes. All in favor of appointing Miss Nikos to the council say aye."

"Aye" Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren agree in unison.

"Very good, welcome aboard." Oscar smiles. A knock at the door lets them know it's time to start. Pyrrha is instructed to wait until the new council member is announced. Ruby waits off stage as well. Oscar, Ren, Nora and Jaune follow Glynda out, she will be acting as the spokesperson for the time being. Yang, Blake, Weiss and the other members of the council file in from the other side of the stage and they all take their places in their seats in front of the podium. There is a buzz of muted conversation as Glynda raises her hand and the auditorium falls silent.

"Thank you all for coming, tonight we have an update on the condition of Ruby Rose Arc." Glynda starts, at the mention of the young huntress's name the buzz in the room returns.

"This press conference was rather hastily put together, are we to assume her condition took a turn for the worst?" Lisa Lavender has her hand raised but did not wait to be acknowledged to ask her question. Several other reporters clammor for attention as well.

"Quite the opposite actually. As a reminder, for tonight's session only Miss Lavender is the lisaon for all questions so as to not overwhelm Miss Rose. She has graciously agreed to ask any and all questions provided you send them to her inbox first. Her contact information is on the press release we provided." Glenda states pointedly. "I know everyone is anxious to see for themselves so if you would all please welcome Ruby Rose Arc."

Ruby sighs and closes her eyes before putting on her best smile and walking out onto the stage. Pyrrha is a bit surprised by the cheering and clapping. She knows poor Ruby would rather be almost anywhere but in the public eye. It makes her wonder why the tiny woman agreed to this at all.

"Um, hi." Ruby stutters nervously as her opening. The audience laugh a bit.

"Miss Rose, it's so very good to see you again. How are you feeling?" Lisa speaks conversationally, something she knows helps the young woman relax.

"It's good to see you too Lisa, um, I mean, Miss Lavender. I'm feeling much better, my aura has returned and I'm slowly regaining my strength." Ruby answers.

"That's great to hear. How did you survive the venom?" Lisa checks off the next question on the list.

"Oh, it's thanks to my.. uh, It's thanks to the hard work of the scientists at The Schnee Dust Company. They made a cream that neutralized it." The silver eyed woman explains.

"Has your doctor cleared you to return to work?" The reporter checks another question.

"Partially, I've been cleared for council work, it will be a while until I can return to the field." Ruby explains.

Lisa nods taking down her notes. "Will you be returning to Vale or staying in your home town?"

"My family and I will return to Vale. I know I have a lot to catch up on, don't need to add a commute to the mix." Ruby scrunches her face at the thought of taking a bullhead back and forth each day.

"Speaking of the council, are you aware that in your absence one of the seats has become unoccupied?" The reporter questions.

"Oh, yea.. yes, I was informed shortly before we began this evening." Ruby nods.

"Any idea on when the council intends to fill the position?" Lisa asks.

"I'll leave that to Professor… Councilwoman Goodwitch to explain." Ruby motions towards the senior huntress and switches places with her. Ruby settles next to Jaune glad to be out of the spotlight for the moment, she reaches for his hand and he gives hers a reassuring squeeze. Several cameras flash causing Ruby to blush. Pyrrha shakes her head with a smile watching the exchange on a monitor nearby. The life of a public figure something she knows all too well.

"To cut to the chase, the vacant seat has already been filled." Glynda starts and the questions begin flying in the audience.

"When was the position filled? There hasn't been a public announcement as of yet." Lisa points out.

"The seat was filled just moments ago in fact. Tonight's event has been all about good news. It's my honor to present our newest council member Pyrrha Nikos." The auditorium falls silent, and then erupts in confusion and Joy when Pyrrha walks out, falling easily into her professional persona.

"How can this be?" Lisa questions.

"The entire world saw that magic still exists in many forms in this world three years ago. It's no stretch of the imagination that magic is capable of bringing even the dead back to life." Glynda explains patiently.

"Are we sure it's the real Pyrrha Nikos and not an imposter?" Lisa asks, Pyrrha looks a little hurt.

"Yes, we ran a full workup and have confirmed her identify." Glynda answers sharply a bit annoyed by the insinuation that she wouldn't do her job perfectly.

"Okay, why appoint her to the council?" The reporter questions.

"Several reasons, she was a model student when she attended my academy. She fought valiantly at the battle of Beacon against impossible odds, just to try and give everyone else time to escape and survive. She is now and always has been the definition of a true huntress." Glynda gushes.

"Miss Nikos, when were you… revived?" Lisa sounds uncharacteristically off her game.

"About a month now, I think." Pyrrha answers.

"Why are we just now learning about your return?" The reporters eyes have shifted, her mind spinning a mile a minute.

"I thought it was best to seek out guidance first."Pyrrha explains.

"Where are you staying right now and will you also be moving to Vale?" The reporter taps furiously away at her scroll.

"I'm staying with friends for now, and yes, I will be moving to Vale. I have six years to catch up on after all. It would be wisest to be near the council." Pyrrha answers.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell the general public before we finish tonight?" Lisa asks her last question.

"Only that I'm incredibly grateful to be back, and I plan to use my time to help better the world in any way I can, as a huntress, a member of the council and just as a regular person." Pyrrha explains.

"Thank you Miss Nikos." The reporter wraps up with a few words from Glynda everyone is dismissed. Once the crowds have dispersed and it's just Glynda and the members of the council Oscar addresses his group.

"Miss Rose, Miss Nikos you both did quite well tonight." He praises. "There will be a council session in two weeks. I expect that will be sufficient enough time to get your families settled?" Ruby and Pyrrha nod.

"No more press conferences for a long time, please." Ruby whines.

"None for a while." Oscar chuckles fondly. In the back of the room councilman Gray stares at the youngest members, not at all impressed.

A/N: I wonder if I can pull of politics. These two chapters I consider the prologue.


	3. Chapter 3: Beginnings

A/N: Have thought of a cool political intrigue-ish thing for this in later chapters.

Pyrrha leans on the door frame of the office of Councilwoman Ruby Rose. The younger woman is working so diligently to catch up on lost time. Silver eyes dart across a document and her face scrunches as she mutters to herself. Standing from her desk and turning to a large bookshelf she reaches for a book on the top shelf. She's too short even on her tippy toes. "Need some help?" Pyrrha calls from her vantage point.

Ruby blinks and smiles at her friend. "Yes please, I need volume twenty." The redhead walks over retrieving the book in question.

"What are you researching?" Pyrrha is curious.

"There's a species of butterfly native to Patch. The chamber of commerce wants to make it a protected species, which would mean most of Patch would become a wildlife sanctuary. I'm trying to figure the specifics of it out. There are a few research companies that wanted to setup on the island for tax reasons, and as my luck would have it they are vying for the same plots of land." Ruby sighs. "They're fighting me tooth and nail about this." She whines.

"As well they should! Butterflies, pah!" A man a few inches shorter than Pyrrha walks in, his hair is gray his eyes are gray, and his expression is sour. Pyrrha raises an eye at the man having not yet met him.

Ruby resists the urge to rub her temples and sigh out loud. "Councilman Gray, you're back from your trip early." She manages to sound passably pleasant.

"Didn't expect to see you again, ever Councilwoman Arc." The man emphasizes the last name in a way that conveys displeasure.

"yes, and yet here I am, and if you must refer to me by last names, please call me Councilwoman Rose, though honestly, just Ruby is fine. Rose Arc, or just Arc are for formal press events or releases only. We have had this conversation many times." Ruby's voice is pointed, polite yet curt.

"Impertinent as always I see." He grumbles. "We've also had the conversation about you not having outsiders in official government facilities after hours." The man glares in Pyrrha's direction.

Ruby's eye twitches. "I don't believe we've met councilman, I'm Pyrrha Nikos, Councilwoman Pyrrha Nikos." The poise and false cheer she uses introducing herself something practiced from her days as a spokesperson. She holds out her hand for a handshake but the man turns away, ignoring her.

"Councilwoman Arc, I expect you to vote against the butterfly sanctuary." He states matter of factly.

"Greggory, were there any rezoning's of territories while I was away?" Ruby asks cheerfully almost curiously.

"You know there weren't, and you will call me Councilman Gray." He blusters and sputters.

"I see, while I was away, was my assignment changed from Councilwoman Goodwitches oversight to yours?" Ruby bounces on the balls of her feet, almost playfully, almost daring the man to give her a reason. Pyrrha has never seen this side of Ruby, it's strange but very entertaining.

"You know it hasn't." He glares at the tiny silver eyed woman.

Ruby nods sharply. "Good, now if you will please leave my office." Her tone crisp, professional, and leaving no room for argument.

"You haven't heard the last of this." He warns stalking off.

Ruby rolls her eyes at his back and wen he's out of earshot she sighs. "I really don't like that man."

"Is he always like that?" Pyrrha asks curiously and with a bit of trepidation about working with someone like him.

"Oh, no, he's usually a lot worse." Ruby waves her hand towards the door.

The rest of the work day passes without incident. Pyrrha moved to working in Ruby's office as the constant whispers and stares from the council members she didn't go to school with were beginning to be a bit much. Returning from the dead would cause curiosity she supposes. She just hopes it dies down soon.

"Hey, Ruby?" Pyrrha calls from her table. Ruby hmms in response. "Why did you agree to join the council?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story.. Glynda and Oscar needed the positions filled. When Cinder broadcast the fight with Salem.. I became the woman who saved the world, well the whole team did. The public were clamoring for us all to join, so.. we did. We can't always be in the field slaying grimm and saving people, so.. I just think of it as a way to help people when I'm home, I guess." Ruby runs her hand through her hair and yawns. "Why did you join?"

Pyrrha looks over her friend. "I want to help people, like you, it's just something I see as a natural progression for myself. Ultimately, I want to return to the field as a huntress too. I always dreamed of being a huntress." Green eyes sparkle as they meet silver, both itching to grab their weapons and run headlong into a pack of grimm.

"We'll you'll be glad to know, that your official Hunters License as approved just today."Glynda smiles as she walks in holding a document in one hand. She gives the paper to Pyrrha who reads it over. "Ruby, why did Councilman Gray storm into my office shouting about insubordination earlier?" The elder huntress has a stern look and tone to her voice.

The dark haired girl shrugs. "He wants me to vote against the sanctuary on Patch, and he kept calling me Arc." Ruby deadpans.

"I see." Glynda says understanding.

"I might have gotten a bit fed up and called him Greggory." Ruby admits, which causes Glynda to chuckle and then clear her throat.

"Well, then, yes, please mind your manners in the future and I'll have a talk with Greggory.. I should say Councilman Gray about respecting your position again." Ruby thanks Glynda and Pyrrha thanks her for delivering the document as she leaves.

"I've been meaning to ask, does it bother you to be called Arc?" Pyrrha asks.

"Not especially, it's the way he uses it, like an insult. He REALLY doesn't like the fact that I'm married to Jaune for some reason. Arc, or Rose Arc are usually just used in formal matters. I'm the last Rose, as far as I know, so I try and use that where I can." She explains.

"He doesn't like that you are married to Jaune? Any idea as to why?" The redhead is confused.

"Honestly no clue, dad think's it's because we are young?" Ruby shrugs. "He's been divorced like four times sooo.. maybe he's just jealous." That makes Pyrrha laugh.

Councilman Greggory Gray paces in his office, fuming mad. It had been a stroke of luck for him when the tiny silver eyed snot had been struck down by the deathstalker, yet like a thorn in his side she survived. Several heavy old books were splayed out on his desk, each dealing with the lineage of the first king of Vale. A family tree some fifteen pages long splayed out over the couch in his office. He stops and stares at the name of the last known son of the line. Jaune Arc, he had planned on showing up at the little Rose girls funeral, comforting the grieving man, and getting close with him.

The monarchy was in fact not overthrown, it was in stasis as the result of the unfortunate events of the first great war. The king never returned and the council remained in charge for centuries. With a proper heir, one groomed and raised to his factions specifications and loyalties he could restore the monarchy and be the shadow ruler of Vale. The girl survived thus throwing a rather large wrench in their plans. Jaune hadn't been their ultimate goal. The plan was to of course crown Jaune, but the little blonde haired princess was their ultimate prize. A baby with a distraught father would have been easy to raise and sway to their side. Once she was of age they would have a coup and remove Jaune from the throne and she would take over. The mother lived, so now he and his faction were at a stalemate again. They would have to think of another plan now.

Jaune now stands at Ruby's office door finishing a phone call before walking in. "Guess what?" He cheers sauntering in.

Pyrrha and Ruby look up from their work looking at him expectantly. "Aw, no one said what." He whines.

Ruby smirks. "What?"

"Nora and Ren will be back from their field mission tomorrow! Wanna go out to dinner to celebrate?" The blonde man asks.

"Has it been a month already? It seems like we just got back to Vale yesterday." Ruby muses.

"Dinner sounds lovely!" Pyrrha agrees.

"I have that tour of Beacon tomorrow. I'm going to be helping to welcome the new students, but, after that the day is pretty much open." The dark haired woman pulls out her scroll and fills a few slots with "dinner meeting"

The three head to their apartments, stopping along the way at the daycare to pick up Archer and Bella. The little group walking down the sidewalk chatting quietly. Archer talking excitedly about the story of The Witch and the Wizard they were read that day. The knight and the Flower Girl in the book remind him of his dad and aunt. He cheers proudly to his mom, he then shouts in excitement remembering something else! They watched an old movie and one of the commercials on the video was Pumpkin Pete! "Mom you were on the TV!" He cheers, Pyrrha rubs her neck a bit embarassed but explains that she did some tv shoots when she was younger. Archer thinks his mom is the coolest ever. Pyrrha can't help but smile broadly. She thinks HE's the coolest ever.

Pyrrha and Archer join Ruby, Jaune and Bella for dinner tonight like most nights. It's become a routine. It's been weird seeing Ruby so domestic, she muses to Jaune while Ruby bathes Bella. Jaune chuckles, it IS weird to see her in that light, but honestly, he knows that if she were cleared for field work and the call came she would be out the door and on the way in no time. Pyrrha asks if that causes any trouble for them, genuinely worried. Jaune laughs and his eyes sparkle with that fondness he gets when he talks about ruby. No, it's part of what he loves about her actually. She always seemed to know her role in the world. She gave everyone the strength to move on and follow her after.. well everything that happened that night. He gets a wistful look in his eyes, he's a better person because of her.

Once the baby is in bed Ruby turns on the TV the news is on. A few local stories are largely ignored as background noise but when footage of Nora and Ren clearing out a den of beowolves is shown, Pyrrha can't help but catch Ruby's eyes light up. She even catches Ruby's hand absently twitching to her back where Crescent Rose would normally be holstered, if she were out in the field. Jaune catches Pyrrha's smirk and returns one of his own. She's a lost cause. He laughs, Ruby playfully swats at him. You know what you married. She quips sticking her tongue out at him. Yes, I do, he speaks fondly. Archer and Pyrrha head off to their apartment. Ruby jumps up hugging Jaune around the neck her feet dangling several inches off the ground. He raises his eyebrows at her. I love you, she states simply. He smiles and flips her so he is holding her bridal style. I love you too, he coos carrying her to their bedroom.

Visiting Beacon was always a bright spot for the tiny reaper. She had been present for the first welcome ceremony last year, well her entire teams had. This year she was the only one with a free day to attend. Glynda and Oscar were walking through the halls with her, the assembly would be starting in half an hour or so. It gave them time to walk and talk about council work, the school and just catch up in general. Ruby spots Cardin down the hall and calls out to him. He flinches at her voice and turns a corner swiftly. Ruby frowns and moves to spring into her semblance.

"Miss Rose, you haven't been cleared for that yet." Oscar scolds playfully.

"He's still avoiding me." Ruby pouts.

"He still feels guilty." Glynda explains. Ruby growls frustrated.

"I'll arrange something after the assembly, will that make you feel better?" The headmaster twirls his cane thoughtfully.

"Yes, he's gonna talk to me, or I'm going to kick his butt!" Ruby affirms, Glynda pinches her nose.

The welcome ceremony goes smoothly and while Ruby doesn't speak or really do anything but just be present. Her very being there as a representative of Beacon success pre Fall inspires the future hunters and huntresses in the room none the less. She smiles as a tall dark haired teen boy bumbles around introducing himself to a really pretty short redheaded girl. Their looks remind her a lot of Ren and Nora but their actions remind her of Jaune trying to impress Weiss. She restrains herself from laughing when the boy comically pouts when the girl walks off. She secretly hopes they become partners.

When the assembly is over Oscar calls Cardin into his office.

"You need something boss?" Cardin asks striding in.

"Well, actually it's not me that needs a word with you actually, it's Miss Rose. You've been avoiding her all day." Oscar points out.

"Hi Cardin." Ruby calls quietly waving from beside the door. Cardin looks like he's ready to bolt. "Stop." Ruby calls quietly again but her voice carries a command.

"Look, I'm sorry.." Cardin starts.

"Cardin, it wasn't your fault." Ruby states firmly.

"If I would have seen it.." Cardin stutters with his head down.

"If you would have charged at it instead of assisting the villagers like I ordered you it would have been one of THEM." Ruby's eyes are soft.

"You almost died." Cardin drops his arms.

"But, I didn't, and besides, wasn't your sister one of the scientists at the Schnee company that made the cream?" Ruby questions.

Cardin rubs his neck. "Yea, she is."

"You followed my orders, that's all I can ask for in the field." Ruby smiles.

The two talk for a long time and he walks the halls with her on the way out. They are laughing and talking. Cardin feels relieved that she doesn't blame him, though he does still feel guilty for that deathstalker getting through. She hugs him at the door and heads out. She's the first one to make it to the diner where they will all meet up shortly. She busies herself answering emails and texts from the office when Jaune and Pyrrha walk up having just left the office. Jaune kisses Ruby on the head as they settle in. The waitress takes their drink orders as they chat.

Jaune is scrolling through the local news on his scroll when he laughs out loud. "Hey Ruby?"

"hmm, what is it?" She asks barely looking up from her email.

"You're having an affair with Cardin." Jaune states matter of factly.

Pyrrha is absolutely mortified and looking between the two, She feels awkward.

"Oh no! How'd you find out? What will Ren think?" Ruby says in mock shock.

"Oh, Ren won't care, Nora found out about you two." Jaune responds casually.

"AWWW." Ruby whines.

"Yea Nora broke your legs, that's why you were sidelined for six months," Jaune chuckles.

"Oh, well that's only because you were cheating on me with Weiss, and you were cheating on Weiss with Lisa Lavender." Ruby flips her hand to emphasize.

"ummm?" Pyrrha questions causing Ruby and Jaune to crack up.

"Tabloids." Jaune explains.

"Yea, gotta make the best of them or we'd go crazy." Ruby laughs.

"I see, you two had me so confused." Pyrrha laughs a bit.

Ren and Nora join them shortly after and they give every detail of their first field mission back. The tensions at the border are rising and that's of course causing the grimm to come out in droves. They'll likely need to go back in a few weeks. Ren asks to change the subject and they catch him up on local goings on and general family talk. They had been together every day for six months and it felt really great to be back home.

A/N: Slightly shorter chap this time, bit of the plot revealing its self ey?


	4. Chapter 4: First Steps

A/N: This is really fun to write, it's so different from the other stories I've done.

Pyrrha, Nora, and Ruby walked quietly through the grounds of Beacon watching the students scurrying along. They were here today for guest lectures and, time allowing, maybe a few sparring demonstrations. Well, Nora and Pyrrha could spar, Ruby still hadn't been cleared for sparring yet.

"It feels odd being back." Pyrrha muses, looking up at Beacons tower, paying special attention to where the older bricks met the obviously newer ones.

"Yea, it gets less weird the more you come." Ruby observes following Pyrrha's line of sight and frowning slightly.

"I hear they're reopening the wing where our dorms were in a week or two." Nora says smiling. "Maybe we can visit them."

"That can be arranged." Oscar calls from behind them. The three women turn and are greeted by the headmaster. Glynda at his side as always during the school hours.

"Hi Oscar, hi Professor Goodwich." Ruby greets.

"What's the plan for the day?" Nora asks, resisting the urge to tackle her adopted son, even if he didn't know he was.

"Miss Nikos has graciously agreed to speak with Professor Winchesters combat class. You Miss Valkyrie will assist Professor Peach on her workshop on situational awareness, they could use a few pointers. Miss Rose, our weapons modification class could use your expertise."

"That sounds pretty good to me." Ruby nods, her scroll rings, pulling it out just to check the caller she scrunches her face in confusion. "It's Dr. Brown, I'd better answer." She steps away from the group, they all watch with concern as she talks and paces.

"I hope everything's alright." Glynda worries. The group all nod. Ruby returns a few minutes later with a grin on her face.

"I'll take it you received good news?" Oscar asks, eyes twinkling.

"The best! I'm cleared to spar!" Ruby rounds on Nora, eyes sparkling, and all smiles. "Nora, fight me!" Ruby bounces in place almost vibrating with excitement. Nora grins in response and grabs her hammer from it's holster.

"NO!" Glynda and Oscar shout at the same time causing the three women to blink.

Oscar clears his throat. "What I mean to say, is perhaps you should take it a bit slower at first Miss Rose. Practice with someone who.. shows more restraint at first?"

"I'm sure Professor Winchester would be willing to accommodate the session if it were, say Miss Nikos and Miss Rose?" Glynda offers helpfully. "That is if you wouldn't mind?" She looks to Pyrrha.

"That sounds great actually." Pyrrha responds.

"Very good, I'll inform Cardin, you three head off to your classes for now, we'll arrange the spar for after lunch." Oscar shoos them away and sighs.

"That was a close one, last time Ruby went against Nora we lost a quarter of Forever Fall forest. It's only just now recovering." Glynda rubs her temples, Oscar chuckles a bit. Glynda's scroll beeps, she raises an eyebrow and pulls the device out and smiles. "Remember the food fight between JNPR and RWBY?" She asks.

Oscar thinks for a minute muddling through the memories of Oz. "Ah, yes that was quite the day."

"The AV club just recovered the footage. I've sent it to Professor Winchester, Nora's situational awareness speech has a visual aide now." She laughs a bit.

Jaune sits at his desk reading over a proposed new law when there is a knock at his door. "Come in." He calls stretching at the welcome break. It's a messenger holding a small package. "It's finally here." He smiles, signing for his parcel and sending the messenger on his way. He opens the envelope and pulls out a document "Arc Family registry" Written in calligraphy at the top in gold, The Arc crest on either side of it. "Jaune Archer Nikos Arc" The newest name at the bottom next to "Pyrrha Summer Rose Arc" He smiles thinking how happy the little boy will be with his name so close to his sisters. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky to have two great kids, but he was thankful for it. There were two copies of the registry in the package, one for his own records and one for Pyrrha's. Ruby was going to be over the moon, she had been waiting impatiently for the official stuff to be out of the way.

Councilman Gray was working from home today. He paces his long hall muttering to himself when his scroll rings for the fifteenth time that day. "What is it?" He barks, he listens for a minute and sighs. "I'm no closer to an answer to our problem now than I was twenty minutes ago." He snaps at the person on the other end. "Have you lost your mind? We can't kidnap the brat, we'd have the entire Brawnwin tribe, no less than a dozen of the best hunters and huntresses in the world, and half of the Athlesian military on our backs before we made it two blocks with her!" He growls out. "Well, keep thinking, and don't call back until you've thought of something that wont get me killed!" He disconnects his call and scowls as the device beeps alerting him of a message. His scowl turns into a grin when a picture of the Arc Family Registry shows up on his screen. "A son has been added" The message reads simply.

The entire school somehow caught wind of the upcoming sparring session between two world renowned professional huntresses. Oscar decided to turn it into a school wide event and the sparring session was moved outside. Cardin was still in charge of the specifics of the match.

"Classroom rules okay with you ladies?" Cardin asks the two women. Ruby nods smiling, her eyes intense.

"It's fine with me." Pyrrha nods, face purely serious.

"The match will end when one competitors aura falls into the red." He announces more for the students. A few beeps sound from his scroll. "Begin!"

Ruby pulls Crescent Rose from her holster and with a flip of her hand her weapon extends to full scythe mode eliciting a few cheers from the students. Pyrrha likewise raises her shield and readies her spear getting a few cheers of her own. There are a few seconds before the two run at each other. The clang of the scythe against the shield is nearly deafening. Sparks fly for a second before Pyrrha shoves Ruby away, thinking fast Ruby fires a shot to use the recoil to launch herself in the air speeding back down at the redhead. Pyrrha back flips away throwing her shield at Ruby as a distraction. Ruby uses Crescent Rose to deflect the shield but Pyrrha is right behind it and lands the first hit. Ruby is thrown a few feet back. She springs into her semblance surprising Pyrrha by splitting into two swarms of rose petals. She reforms behind Pyrrha, sweeping her leg causing the other woman to lose her balance allowing Ruby to land a blow to Pyrs back. Pyrrha regains her footing and the two exchange some quick blows before splitting several feet apart. The charge at each other again, this time their blows are near in sync, frustrated Ruby fires another recoil away and then another to launch herself at Pyrrha again. The two trade one last blow before Cardin calls the match. Pyrrha the winner by a very narrow margin.

Ruby smiles and holds out her hand to Pyrrha, the two shake hands as a show of good sportsmanship for the students. The classes disperse back inside.

"That was fun!" Pyrrha says smiling at her friend.

"Yea, it was, we'll have to do it again somet…" Ruby's sentence is cut short as she is lifted off of her feet.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Qrow demands, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Hi Uncle Qrow! I was cleared for sparring today." Ruby says nonplused at being held up like a baby kitten.

The man hmms. "You're out of practice, your semblance was slow, your scythe work was sloppy and you weren't paying enough attention to your opponent." He critiques.

"Um, aren't you being a little hard on her?" Pyrrha asks as the hunter puts his niece back on the ground.

"Oh, welcome back by the way Pyrrha." Qrow nods to the redhead, as Nora, Oscar and Glynda approach. "Of course I'm being hard on her, it's my job as her mentor and teacher." He agrees good naturedly.

Ruby's scroll beeps demanding her attention. She pales as she pulls it out reading the message. "Holy cats! Pyrrha we're going to be late for parents day at the daycare! Uncle Qrow, come by for dinner tomorrow! I gotta go!" She says hugging the man and grabbing Pyrrha's hand dragging her off. "Nora you and Ren come by tonight!" Ruby calls over her shoulder.

"She's full of energy today." Nora smiles when her scroll beeps. "Ugh, I've gotta go too, I have a three hour long meeting on the most boring laws." She whines, waving lazily as she walks off.

"Hello Qrow, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Glynda raises her eyebrow.

"I've got some information." Qrow says cryptically.

"We'll discuss it in my office." Oscar nods thoughtfully, the three head into the school.

The daycare is lively and bright, the teachers cheerful and familiar with all the parents. Ruby and Pyrrha walk in and scan the room, soon finding Jaune already occupied with Archer at his side and Bella in his arms. "Sorry we're late." Pyrrha says to Archer settling in the floor next to him.

"What took you two so long?" Jaune asks Ruby handing Bella over to her once she's likewise settled in the floor with them.

"I was cleared for sparring today." Ruby says proudly.

"I may have indulged her request for a match." Pyrrha explains.

Jaune chuckles. "Who won?"

"Pyrrha." Ruby chirps happily causing Jaune to smile and Pyrrha to look a bit sheepish.

"So, Archer, what are we going to be doing today?" The redheaded woman asks her son.

"First is snacks! Then we'll sing, and then, play time!" Archer cheers.

True to the little boys word snacks are handed out not long after the remaining parents show up. The little family enjoying time together, talking, playing and singing songs. Bella crawled over to Pyrrha's lap at one point content to play with the long red ponytail of her aunt. Ruby rests her head on Jaune's shoulder smiling at the scene. Archer's class were all called to the front of the room where they performed a little show of two or three songs complete with hand motions. It was adorable and they earned lots of clapping and cheers. When they are allowed back with their parents Archer runs up beaming.

"Mom, Dad, Mama Ruby did you see me? Did I do a good job?" He bounces expectantly.

Pyrrha smiles, this isn't the first time Archer had called Ruby that, but it was usually just a slip up in their conversations at home.

Jaune nods. "You did a great Job Archer!" He praises.

Ruby blinks a few times. "Mama Ruby?" She asks the little boy.

He nods crisply. "Well, Bella calls you mama, and mom is mom.. so is it okay if I call you Mama Ruby?" He asks eyes wide and pleading.

Ruby looks to Pyrrha, the older woman nods with a smile. "I would love that." She confirms to the little boy. His eyes light up and he launches himself at her hugging her tightly. Jaune doesn't miss the slight wince from Ruby as he does. The blonde man raises an eyebrow at his wife, she waves her hand at him. The parents stay through cleanup time and then they all head home.

"Nora and Ren should be over soon." Ruby calls over her shoulder heading to the bedroom to change into her pajamas. Pyrrha and Archer sitting in the living room playing with Bella. The little red headed boy indulging in a game of peek-a-boo with the baby. Jaune smiles watching his kids play together when he has a thought.

"Why don't we order dinner tonight?" He asks Pyrrha.

"Yea! Can we have pizza?" Archer calls up before his mom can answer, causing Pyrrha to laugh.

"Ordering in sounds great." Pyrrha agrees.

"Pizza it is." Jaune confirms. "I'll go ask Rubes what kind she wants." He excuses himself and heads to the bedroom. "Hey, Ruby, we're gonna order pizza, what kind.." He frowns a bit when he steps into the room. Ruby is rubbing her shoulder.

"Heh, I kinda over did it today." She says sheepishly.

"You should have told me earlier." He sounds concerned. He walks over to her and pulls her into his chest in a hug and calls on his semblance. The golden light surrounding them both. She sighs as the soreness melts away.

"I didn't want to worry anyone, it was just a little soreness." She admits. "I guess I'm out of practice with my defensive aura." She hugs him tighter. "It's so frustrating, I feel so weak still."

Jaune's semblance fades having finished it's work. He lifts her head so he can look her in the eye. "It's been eight months since your injury, you're progressing so fast. You're amazing, you've just got some catching up to do." He reassures.

"I don't feel like I'm ever gonna catch up at this rate." She pouts.

"You will, I have faith in you." His voice sincere.

She smiles at him, eyes soft. "Thank you."

He leans down and kisses her, holding her close. "Thank you." He says wryly.

"For what?" She asks.

"For not giving up.. even after those nights when it was really rough… and I said I'd be okay if… you left." He looks away from her.

She reaches up cupping his cheek and bringing his gaze back to her. "I'm not going anywhere, not until we're both old and gray." She smiles gently at him. He tears up a little and wraps his arms around her, snuggling his chin into the top of her hair.

"Promise?" He murmurs.

"Promise." She affirms.

"How's pizza sound tonight?" He asks, feeling much better.

"Sounds great, I'm starving!" She declares.

They emerge from the bedroom to find Nora and Ren have arrived. Pizza is ordered and while they wait they chat.

"The rebels at the Vacuo border are planning another attack, if our intel is right." Ren sighs, frustrated with the situation.

"Will you guys be called back?" Jaune asks his friend.

"Possibly, we won't know for another few days. Oscar met with Qrow today, I guess he'll tell us tomorrow." Nora explains.

"I wish I could go with you guys." Ruby state seriously.

"In time." Ren states gently, chuckling at her pout.

"Hey dad, what's this paper?" Archer calls holding a manila envelope in his hands.

"Archer, it's not polite to go through other peoples things." Pyrrha scolds.

"It's alright, hey buddy, bring that to me please." Jaune calls.

Ruby's eyes light up. "Is that what I think it is?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Jaune sing songs teasing her.

Archer hands his dad the envelope and watches as Jaune opens it. He separates the two sheets handing one to the little boy. "Take that to your mom." He smiles, gently nudging the little boy.

Archer hands the paper over to Pyrrha and stands patiently waiting on her to read it. "Arc Family Registry." She reads out loud for him. "Look Archer, your name is right here at the bottom, right next to Bella's" She points for him. His little face lights up and he jumps up hugging her.

"This is the best day ever!" He cheers.

"Guys, look!" Ruby calls out pointing towards Bella. The baby has pulled herself up on the couch. Ruby moves to sit in front of her on the floor and holds her arms out. "You can do it Bella." She coos, the room is silent as the baby girl lets go of the couch and stands wobbly on her own for several seconds before taking two shaky steps towards her mom. Ruby catches her before she falls and scoops her up laughing and cheering. "You did it!"

Soon everyone in the house is cooing over the baby telling her what a good job she did. The pizza is delivered and eaten. Not long after they eat everyone disperses to their own apartments. The next morning when they arrive at the council building they are met by Oscar, Glynda and Qrow.

"What's going on?" Ruby questions the unusual gathering.

"We'll discuss it in my office at Beacon. Glynda has already informed the other council members that you will all be under her direct care this morning." He notices Pyrrhas uncertain expression. "You as well Miss Niko." He explains, she nods and Ren and Nora share a concerned look between them

"Hey kiddo, I'll be in town for at least a month, since you're cleared to spar, how about I help whip you back into shape?" Qrow smirks at the sparkle in her eyes.

"YES!" She cheers.

"Jaune watches Oscar and Glynda, their body language meaning something major is going on. They arrive at Oscar's office and settle into the couches in the room.

"What's going on that we can't discuss it at the council office." Jaune asks.

"The situation in Vacuo has escalated. The Athlesian outpost was attacked three days ago" Oscar sighs.

"Qrow arrived just yesterday with the information. It's being kept out of the news in an effort to keep negativity down." Glynda explains.

"Ren, Nora, I've already sent for Yang and Blake, Neptune and Weiss will be joining as well. I want the six of you to handle the situation. It's Mercury and Emeralds gang from what we have gathered." Qrow rubs his chin.

"That means Cinder is nearby." Ruby shutters, nearly spitting the womans name out. Pyrrha flinches a little at the maidens name.

"I'll go too." Jaune stands, Qrow pinches his nose.

"Sit down, you're needed at the council for the moment. We can't have that many members of the inner council away at once. I have it on good intel that the enemy has worked its way into our home base. Your job, along with Ruby and Pyrrha will be to figure out who the mole is and let us know.

"The inner council?" Pyrrha repeats questioning.

"While there are many council members representing different parts of Vale, there are those of us who are granted a bit more knowledge over the goings on of the kingdom. You miss Nikos are one of those special few. We handle jobs that not only affect the security of Vale, but also all of Remnant. At first the inner council were the only ones made aware of Salem's existence. With her gone, there are still many dangers that we must deal with in secret. That's the job of the inner council." Glynda explains.

"I understand, but, why me?" Pyrrha asks again.

"I believe you to be trustworthy, you are brave and above all else, you have always proven you try to do the right thing. There's nothing more I could ask for in my inner council." Oscar's voice rings with conviction.

"How do we figure out who the mole is?" Jaune thinks out loud.

"That.. I don't know yet, for now, keep your ears and eyes open for any strange activity from your fellow council members. I wish I had more information on that matter if I'm honest." Oscar sighs.

"We never get the easy roads do we." Ruby sighs.

"Easy is no fun anyway." Nora quips smiling.

"Ren and Nora, you two will leave out in the morning, you'll meet up with the others at Haven Academy before leaving for Vacuo. The rest of you should head back to the council, you do have your regular workload to complete. Keep your eyes and ears open." Oscar nods to the group and walks off towards his desk.

Pyrrha sighs at her desk, it had been moved into Ruby's office not long ago as the gawking hadn't let up and most of the other council members seemed almost afraid of sticking their head in Ruby's office unannounced, let alone to stare. Pyrrha had brought it up once to Jaune who shrugged with a silly grin on his face. "Ruby kind of punched Councilman Ward when he surprised her in her office one day. He was fine, but ever since then, most people tend to leave her alone to her work." He explained. It had in truth been an honest mistake. Ruby was not aware that he had entered her office and when she walked in from across the hall he had startled her. Instincts kicked in and she punched him, she apologized for weeks after, but the councilman bore no ill will, he knew better than to surprise a seasoned huntress after all, he was married to one. His wife had even sent Ruby a box of chocolates with a note stating he deserved it with a winky face on it.

"How are we supposed to figure out.. you know." Pyrrha sighs again.

"I have no idea." Ruby whines. "I've been racking my brain all afternoon. Jaune's the strategist, we'll talk to him at home tonight, maybe he'll have thought of something."

"Plotting are we Arc?" Councilman Gray says walking into her office, a strange smugness on his face.

Ruby and Pyrrha both internally sigh.

"Yes, actually. My fathers birthday is in a few weeks and we're going to throw him a surprise party. I can't figure out how to get him out of the house for an entire afternoon to setup." Ruby states with a false cheer. It happened to be a happy coincidence that she actually was planning a party for her dad soon.

"I'm at a loss for ideas myself, what brings you to Councilwoman Rose's office." Pyrrha asks, emphasizing Rose.

"I was looking for you actually Councilwoman Nikos." He states calmly, but something in his voice causes both Ruby and Pyrrha to prickle.

"Well, here I am, what do you need?" Practiced professionalism showing no signs of her discomfort at the man.

"I hear your boy belongs to Councilman Arc, is that right?" He smirks looking at Ruby hoping for a reaction from his breaking news. He frowns at her passive stare.

"I don't see what business that is of yours." Pyrrha states simply.

"It's the business of the council, and so my business by proxy, we can't have an adultery scandal now can we? It would lower public opinion of us." He blusters not liking the way the conversation is headed.

"Well then, you have nothing to worry about. My son was not conceived when Ruby and Jaune were together." Pyrrha states firmly.

"We're releasing a press report tomorrow explaining everything to the public. I'm thrilled to have both Pyrrha and her son in our lives Councilman." Ruby states coldly to the man who glares at her.

He stalks towards Ruby's desk. "Listen here you little brat, you will show me respect or"

"Or what?" Jaune's voice booms from the door. The councilman's face pales as he straightens his tie.

"Nothing." Gray sputters backing out of the office. "I'll be on my way." The mans demeanor changing in an instant was jarring.

Jaune glares after the man closing and locking the door after he leaves. "Can I PLEASE punch him?" Ruby whines.

"As satisfying as that would be, no." Jaune sighs.

"Can I?" Pyrrha asks shocking Jaune but causing Ruby to giggle.

"Don't encourage her." Jaune points to Ruby who sticks her tongue out at him.

"Why is he so interested in Archer, what's more, how does he even know you're his father? We haven't announced anything yet." Pyrrha points out.

The three sit in silence for a few minutes thinking over any possibilities. "Maybe one of his relatives goes to the same daycare as Archer and Bella and saw us all together on parents day and told him?" Ruby wonders out loud.

"That is a possibility, I'll have it looked into." Jaune decides, his first inkling of who the mole might be working it's way into his mind.

A/N: Baby cuteness, fluff, and Gray is a jerk!


End file.
